


Forever

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Autumn Aesthetic, Demon!Kylo, Devoted Reylo, Endearment kink, F/M, Fluff, Horn kink, Horns, Marriage, Reyloween, Smut, Spanking, True Love, Witch!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Rey Niima wasn’t your typical young woman. She looked like the average mortal, but behind the facade there was a power that lived within. One that took years to hone. Rey Niima was a witch. One that had fallen in love with a mortal. Someone she would surely outlive. Witches aged at a different rate than mortals. Her lover would grow old while Rey stayed young. The thought alone made her heart ache.She didn’t want to watch him grow old and pass on while she remained on this earth. She wanted to keep him— forever. If only it was within her powers.Because if anybody was worth it, it was Benjamin Solo. The mortal man with the warm brown eyes and kind smile had stolen Rey’s heart. She felt like he possessed part of her soul. A life without Ben wasn’t a life worth living.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 278
Collections: Reylo Halloween Collection





	Forever

* * *

Rey Niima wasn’t your typical young woman. She looked like the average mortal, but behind the facade there was a power that lived within. One that took years to hone. Rey Niima was a witch. One that had fallen in love with a mortal. Someone she would surely outlive. Witches aged at a different rate than mortals. Her lover would grow old while Rey stayed young. The thought alone made her heart ache. 

She didn’t want to watch him grow old and pass on while she remained on this earth. She wanted to keep him—  _ forever _ . If only it was within her powers. 

Because if anybody was worth it, it was Benjamin Solo. The mortal man with the warm brown eyes and kind smile had stolen Rey’s heart. She felt like he possessed part of her soul. A life without Ben wasn’t a life worth living. 

Rey scanned through her spell books looking for anything that would allow for Ben to stay with her always. She would find a way. 

***

Rey knew she would have to be honest with Ben about her true identity. Especially if she wanted to  _ keep  _ him. For all she knew, he would leave the moment he learned the truth. Maybe he didn’t really love her like she loved him. 

They were walking hand-in-hand down the cobblestone path. The autumn leaves crunched beneath their feet. This was Rey’s favorite time of year. Ben leaned over and pressed a kiss to Rey’s cheek. She felt her skin heat with a blush. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ben questioned. 

_ If you only knew,  _ Rey mused.  _ Yes, Ben. I’m actually a witch and I’m contemplating a way to turn you immortal like me so we can be together for the rest of eternity.  _

“I’m just enjoying the company of my handsome boyfriend,” Rey replied instead. 

Ben smirked and tugged at her hand, wrapping an arm around her waist as he captured her lips in a kiss that heated her from within. Rey nibbled at his full bottom lip and Ben  _ growled  _ in reply. The deep vibrations from inside his chest made her shiver. 

“I love you,” Rey whispered against his lips. 

“I love you, too.” 

_ But would you if you knew the truth? Would you still love me then?  _

***

Later that evening, Ben was thrusting up into Rey. Their lovemaking was always good. Ben was caring and attentive. He always made sure she came multiple times before even putting his cock in her. But sometimes Rey wished he would be a little rougher. She wasn’t fragile like the average mortals.  _ Though he didn’t know that.  _

She scratched her nails down his back and silently whispered a spell to heal the marks she left behind. Ben bit into the round of her shoulder as he continued to  _ thrust.  _ It didn’t take long for her to come on his cock. Ben grunted as he filled her with his spend. Their lips met in lazy kisses as he settled on the bed beside her. 

“Do you want to stay the night?” Rey questioned. She was prepared to whisper a spell in order to get him to leave. Rey needed him gone tonight for what she was going to do, but to her surprise he declined her invitation. 

“I’m sorry, darling,” Ben replied with a press of his lips against her temple. She felt a sense of calm come over her at his presence. “I have some last minute reports to do for work. I’ll come over first thing in the morning, though.” 

Ben kissed her goodnight and made his way out the door of her little cottage. It was rare when Ben  _ didn’t  _ spend the night with her. She hoped after tonight maybe Ben would move in. They would have lifetimes together, afterall. 

Once she was alone, she pulled out the aged spellbook and flipped to the page titled,  _ Summoning a Demon.  _ Rey could make a deal with the devil to turn Ben immortal. Even if she had to trade half her years, she would do it for Ben. 

Rey lit a circle of candles and dimmed the lights with a snap of her fingers. She repeated the words to the incantation summoning the Demon known as Kylo Ren. He appeared before her in a flash of fiery flames. The demon wore a dark suit with a red silk tie. His face was hidden behind an obsidian helmet with silver plating. 

He staggered back a moment at the sight of her. Through the helmet she heard a low grumble of words that sounded like  _ It’s you,  _ but Rey couldn’t be sure. 

“Kylo Ren,” Rey commanded. “I wish to make a deal.” 

“Whatever could you be of want for, little Rey?” The demon rumbled through the modulated mask. 

“My boyfriend is a mortal. I want to live the rest of my days with him. I want you to make him immortal so we can be together.” 

Kylo Ren hummed as he circled around her like she was his prey. He closed the distance between them, clutching one hand on her hip as her back collided with his solid chest. He nuzzled his mask against her temple. 

“I can do that, under one condition.” 

Rey knew there had to be a compromise. Nothing was ever given freely. She was prepared to do whatever it took to keep Ben. 

“Name your price,” Rey replied. 

“All I ask in return is for you to be my Queen.”

Rey scoffed and slapped his hand away from her waist. She turned around and glared at the demon. 

“Absolutely not!” 

“I think you’ll change your mind if I take off this mask.” 

Rey seethed. _ Arrogant, depraved demon.  _

“I highly doubt that. Can’t I trade you some years of my life? Or owe you a debt of some means?” 

“Hm,” Kylo considered her offer. “No, I don’t want to take years from your life. If you would be my Queen, you’d want for nothing. I can assure you that your boyfriend wouldn’t mind. You’d be able to live out your  _ many  _ days with him.” 

“You don’t strike me as the kind of person— or demon, that likes to share,” Rey replied. 

“I don’t think your boyfriend would be the type either.” 

“You don’t know anything about him. Now quit wasting my time. If you aren’t going to help me, then you can be on your way,” Rey snipped. 

Kylo reached for his helmet and slowly lifted it from his head. Rey gasped once his face was revealed. She staggered back until the back of her legs hit the bed. 

“What’s wrong,  _ darling? _ ” Kylo Ren— or rather, Ben Solo, smirked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

This wasn’t possible. Ben—  _ her  _ Ben was the demon known as Kylo Ren. His warm brown eyes simmered with fire and a pair of horns adorned his head, framed by the dark wavy locks she loved to run her fingers through. 

“How?” Rey questioned. 

“Oh, these?” Ben replied, touching the sharp point of one of his horns. “I was glamoured before.” In a blink of the eye he turned into the Ben she knew. The one she thought was mortal. Then the glamour faded and his demon form returned. 

“Is Ben even really your name?” Rey asked with a sense of hurt. 

“Darling,” Ben got down on his knees and planted a kiss on her knee. Rey sat down on the bed and carded her fingers through his hair. “I always knew there was something special about you, my little witch.” 

“You knew the whole time? Why didn’t you say something?” Rey asked as her lower lip quivered. 

“No, darling. I didn’t know. If I’d known, I  _ absolutely  _ would have said something before now. I thought I was merely a demon that had fallen in love with a mortal woman.” 

Rey snorted as she ran her finger along one of his horns. Ben shivered, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy. “They’re sensitive,” Ben explained. He kissed the inside of her knee and moved up to her thigh, pushing her nightdress up to her waist. “You asked if Ben is my real name. You know as well as I do that if someone knows a demon’s true name, that person may have control over him or her. I always knew there was something special about you Rey. I trusted you immensely. So much that I revealed my  _ true  _ name to you. Benjamin Solo is my real name, Rey.” 

She gasped as he kissed her through her lace panties. Her clit throbbed in need— knowing what he could do with his wicked tongue. 

“You’re immortal,” Rey babbled as Ben continued to lick her through the thin barrier of lace. “We can be together forever.” 

He reared back and started loosening his tie. “Yes, my Queen.” Rey giggled and said a spell, removing all of Ben’s clothing.

“Well, that is very convenient,” Ben remarked. “Now, my darling witch, would you let me do the honors?” Ben blinked and her panties vanished, leaving her bare beneath her nightdress. 

“Hey, where did they go? I like that pair of underwear.” 

“Don’t worry darling, they are safely stowed away in my pants pocket. Now, let me see your pretty tits.” 

He lowered himself on top of Rey on the bed and slowly pushed her nightdress over her breasts. Her nipples instantly pebbled and Ben grinned down at her before lowering his mouth, enveloping a tight bud between his lips. Ben’s teeth were sharp as he scraped them against her nipple. Rey groaned at the feeling—  _ are those fangs?  _

He released her breast with a slick pop and smiled down at her, revealing his elongated canines.  _ Fuck,  _ they  _ were  _ fangs _ —  _ Rey found that sexy as hell. Ben quickly removed her nightdress from her body, leaving her equally as bare as him. He continued his attention to her breasts, licking, sucking, and biting at her. Rey had never come from nipple stimulation alone but it seemed there was a first for everything. She felt herself fall over the edge as Ben suckled at the sharp point of her breast. 

As she came down from her release, Ben kissed each tight bud and then moved down her body. He spread her legs and buried himself in her core, sucking her clit between his plush lips. Rey moaned as she felt herself already rising towards another orgasm.  _ How, s _ he thought.  _ How could this be real?  _ He licked a line up her slit and rolled his tongue over her clit. He slipped a finger inside and crooked it, causing her to jolt with pleasure. 

“Fuck, Ben,” Rey screamed as he sucked her clit and worked her through another release.

“Yes, darling,” Ben replied as he lifted Rey as if she weighed nothing and tossed her towards the head of the bed. “I’ll fuck you now.” He crawled over her and lowered himself between her splayed thighs. Ben stroked his erection and rubbed it against her slick folds. 

“Always was gentle with you. Thought I’d break you,” Ben murmured as he entered her in one smooth stroke. “Didn’t want to hurt the pretty little mortal I’d fallen for.” 

“Good thing I’m not a mortal,” Rey replied. “I can take it, Ben.  _ Please _ !” 

“You can command it of me. You know my name, my darling witch.” 

“Alright then,” Rey smirked. “Fuck me like your life depends on it, Benjamin Solo.” 

His brown eyes glinted with gold as he growled. “Your wish is my command.” 

Ben pulled out and slammed back in, fucking her like he never had before. Rey looped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a heated kiss. Ben lifted Rey’s bottom, slipping out of her cunt and making her whine at the loss. 

“Shh, I’ve got you, darling,” he soothed, a wave of comfort washed over her and Rey realized it was coming from  _ him.  _

Ben got to his knees and turned Rey over so he could enter her from behind. She made an inhuman noise as he impaled her on his cock. He held her hips in an iron grip as he fucked her. Rey knew he’d leave finger shaped bruises behind. He’d  _ never  _ fucked her this hard before, it was what she was missing when she made love to her sweet, gentle Ben. 

He reached up and massaged her breast, rubbing his thumb over her hard nipple, making her cunt clench. 

“I want you to ride my cock,” Ben announced. “Can you do that for me? My darling witch.” 

“Yes,” Rey panted. She whined as he pulled out again— her pussy actually clenched at the loss. Ben was quick to get on his back, bodily lifting Rey and sliding her down on his erection. 

“Yes, that’s it. Take what's yours,” Ben groaned. 

It made her feel powerful, having him on his back as she bounced on his cock. She could command this demon to do whatever she pleased. He was at her mercy. Though Rey would never take advantage of that power. Ben had given it to her because of the trust between them. 

“I love you,” Rey whispered as she rode Ben’s cock. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, darling.” 

“I’ll be your Queen,” Rey replied. “Always, you and me forever.” 

“I knew you would,” Ben replied boastfully. “We’ll be together in this life and the next. My beautiful little Queen.” 

Ben squeezed her ass and then gave it a little smack. Rey cried out as she fell into another climax, her walls fluttering around Ben’s length. He  _ growled  _ as he came inside her, sinking his teeth into her neck. 

When he pulled away, Rey noticed his eyes were gleaming with gold flecks again. There was so much about him that she had yet to learn. But they had the rest of their lives to figure it all out. 

***

  
  


Ben moved into her cottage permanently. They’d gotten married at the courthouse only a week after they learned the truth about one another. To the mortal world, they were simply a married couple that were devotedly in love with one another. But behind closed doors, Rey was a witch and a Queen to her demon husband. 

Rey was bottling up some potions to sell at her holistic store in town when Ben materialized in a puff of smoke and flames. 

“My Queen,” he rumbled as he wrapped her up in his arms, kissing her soundly on the mouth. 

Rey sank her fingers into his hair and tugged as she bit his lip. 

“Collect any souls today?” Rey jested. 

“Mm, a few,” Ben replied. 

“Ask any to be your Queen?” 

“Never, that was only for you, darling.”

Rey stroked her fingers along his dark horns. Ben growled into her mouth as he pressed his hardening length against her. 

“You know what that does to me, my darling witch.” 

“I know, dear husband. I command you to make love to me, Benjamin Solo.” 

“With pleasure,” Ben smirked, scooping Rey up in his arms and carrying her across the threshold to their bedroom. 

Some days he was gentle with her— today was one of those days. Ben kissed the inside of her wrist as he rocked up into her. 

“I love you,” he said as he gazed down at her. 

“I love you too,” Rey replied, brushing her finger against his horn. “Forever.” 

“Yes, my darling witch. Forever.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Maddy (darthswift13)


End file.
